The invention relates to a hose fixing device for connecting a hose-shaped connecting piece to a hose end which is pushed on to a nozzle and is held thereon by clamping flanges of a clamping device surrounding the nozzle, wherein the clamping device has shell parts connected together by a joint and a toggle actuated lock, and the shell parts are provided with radially inwardly extending clamping flanges which, on one side, press the hose end directly behind an external annular projection located on the nozzle, against the nozzle, and, on the other side, engage behind an external collar located on the connecting piece.
In a known hose fixing device of this type, the connecting piece and the nozzle merge into each other as one piece. In order to detach the connection, after opening the toggle actuated lock, either the end must be completely removed from the nozzle, or the connecting piece itself must be detached from a piece of hoseline. Both possibilities are disadvantageous because of the technical effort required or because of the more difficult handling.
Furthermore it is known to construct the ends of two hoselines to be connected as a connecting device, one of which is constructed as a plug part and the other as a socket part and both have an external collar respectively behind which is engaged the clamping flanges of the clamping device. However, this type of hose connection is not suitable for connecting hoses.
In fact it is known to connect a hose end to a connecting piece either in fixed manner or so as to be detached with difficulty and also to connect the connecting piece to another connecting piece again by means of a plug connection comprising a plug part and a socket part. However, if the hose should be replaced for example because of damage, then it is only possible to separate the connecting piece from the hose in a relatively complicated manner and by using tools. Apart from the fact that this effort is disadvantageous in practice the connecting piece is often thrown away together with the hose.
The last-mentioned form of a hose fastening is also disadvantageous because it requires a relatively large amount of space in a longitudinal direction.